When a camera is used to take pictures or shoot a video underwater, a separate lighting device, such as a video LED lamp and flashlight suite, must be separately carried, so that video recording and photographing can be continuously carried out. Obviously, it's very heavy and troublesome, increasing the burden of a user. Moreover, conventional underwater flashlights all use alkaline or nickel-metal hydride batteries, the alkaline or nickel-metal hydride rechargeable batteries are short in service duration due to less energy, and cannot be used on high-power LED lamps, and moreover, if the conventional underwater flashlights need to be upgraded in the future, high-power batteries cannot be used as well.
In order to improve the above-mentioned problems, people have made considerable improvements. For example, the Chinese utility model patent ZL201220609694.5 discloses a submersible lamp, which comprises a lamp body, a light-emitting part is arranged in the lamp body, light-sensing parts which are configured to sense environmental light and control the light-emitting part are arranged on the lamp body, the lamp body is provided with mounting hole for the mounting of the light-sensing parts, and the light-sensing parts are mounted in the mounting holes. As the light-sensing parts for sensing environmental light are arranged on the periphery of the lamp body, during underwater photographing, as soon as the light-sensing parts on the lamp body sense the light of a camera flashlight at the moment when the camera flashlight flashes, the light of the submersible lamp itself can be automatically turned off, consequently, its light is prevented from affecting the exposure of photographing, and moreover, light compensation is provided for photographing, so that a shot picture can be clear. Although the technical solution can provide underwater lighting and perform flashing, the problems mentioned above have not yet been solved.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a novel lighting device for photographing, not only does the novel lighting device for photographing have the conventional underwater use function, but also every sealed part therein can be optionally replaced, a mounted power supply can be upgraded according to the development of technology without requiring the complete replacement of the entire device, so that the burden of users can be decreased, and moreover, the underwater lighting effect is made better.